custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds
BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds is the third and final installment in the BIONICLE: Universe film series. The film will be directed, written and produced by Starscream7. Plot All of Tahu's plans seem to be going on-course until a traitor rises, shattering his hopes to pieces and forcing him and his allies to flee and develop a new plan, and a breakout of of the inmates at the Buffalo Ice Hangar and all the criminals in Manhattan occurs and a war in the city begins. With help from many new and old allies, Tahu and his new team unite with the humans and set off in a battle against the Brotherhood of Makuta in a clash that will determine the future of the BIONICLE Univers''e and the Earth, creating a massive war of the worlds. '' Characters Tahu, Takanuva, Gresh, Onua, Kiina, Ackar, Malum, Oris and Devtraz will return from the previous films. New characters will include the Glatorian Tarix, as well as Krakua, Gali, Lesovikk, Nokama, Vakama, Lewa and Perditus. Celus (based off of Gelu) will lead a team consisting of warriors Sideburn and Tranua. Blaze, Mazeka, Scodna, Kirbraz and Berix will reprise their roles, and new Matoran and Agori will include Metus and Turaga Kopeke. Nick, Gordon, Jack, "Scrappy," Lennard, Kirk, Marsden, Cooper, O'Neill, Bowler and Hector also return from their previous roles. New characters include several new notable soldiers, as well as a new assisstant to Bowler named Ross Malcolm. The film will also feature various fictional terrorists. Teridax, Corroder, Vapron, Nebulex, Tridax and the Fire Lord will all return from their roles in the previous films. Brutaka will serve as the film's main antagonist. Marendar will also make a return, focusing this time on killing Tahu. There will be large hordes of blue Skakdi, Heat-Vision Rahkshi and Skrall as depicted in the BIONICLE STARS series. Condin will also appear as well after the character's role in the first film's story-based prequel was enjoyed. Nektann and Vican, two of the surviving characters from the first film who never appeared in the sequels, will also return in the film. The film will also feature BIONICLE-related vehicles, including a Thornatus, Kaxium cycle, and several Brotherhood of Makuta ships. Production The film was planned to be released in early-2012, but for several various reasons, the movie was never filmed. This is blamed on the lack of the needed scenery and script. The scenery needed was not available and the script was not complete. The entire film has been planned out - but a script has yet to be written. The MOCs for the film are all complete and several have been presented, although there are many that haven't been. Starscream7 also hopes to add voices to the characters, and is still focusing on "making the film a stop-motion spectacular with great action sequences and an incredible final battle in Manhattan." The movie will be much darker then the other films, and will truly show the forgotten force that the Makuta have. On February 22, 2012, Starscream7 asked for anyone to apply for voicing a character in the film. On March 18th, the film's first trailer was released, featuring a prototype of Brutaka. On July 9th, he confirmed that there would be no voice acting in War of the Worlds and instead in its prequel, Hunt for the Makuta. Notably, the film will feature Tahu's team simply being called "Toa." Filming for War of the Worlds will begin in October/November. A second trailer will be released during September. It will feature an encounter with Tahu and Brutaka during the Core War, in which Tahu will appear in his original ''BIONICLE: Universe ''form. Category:User:Starscream7 Category:BIONICLE: Universe Film Series